Malos entendidos
by The owl in the rocket
Summary: Umbridge anda por ahí castigando niños y cazando parejas felices. Lo irónico es que ellos no son pareja, aún.


**Malos entendidos**

-Tienen estos 45 minutos para redactar un ensayo de no menos de 30 centímetros de pergamino sobre el Lethifold, sus propiedades y cómo protegerse de un ataque. Si encuentro una falta ortográfica tendrán que rehacer todo el texto nuevamente.

Mientras hablaba, Harry no podía dejar de ver la cara de Umbridge, la mosca que pasaba revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza y esperar que de un lengüetazo se la tragara y siguiera croando, ejem, explicando.

Todos sacaron el pesado y gris libro de Teoría de magia defensiva. Era tan aburrido por fuera como por dentro.

_El nombre Lethifold proviene de la raíz: "lethum", la variación de Letum, que en latín significa "muerte, destrucción, ruina", y "doblar", que posiblemente se refiere al aspecto de capa de la criatura. Se le llama comúnmente "sudario de vida" y mide alrededor de media pulgada, pero puede expandirse hasta ser del tamaño de un humano adulto. El único contrahechizo efectivo es el Patronus. _

Harry pasó los ojos sobre los escritos de sus compañeros: Neville regó la tinta sobre su mesa, Lavender decoró su ensayo con márgenes de flores moradas y como siempre, Hermione era la única que tenía hecho algo medianamente decente. Él no tenía más que el título. Por cierto, escribió _Letifold._

-Hermione- le habló lo más bajo que pudo.

-¿Qué?- volteó a verlo sin dejar de escribir.

-Granger, siéntate bien. Esto no es un burdel- le gritó la señora rosa. La chica se acomodó con la cabeza lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a su compañero.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- sacó su mejor táctica de coqueteo.

-Dormir- nunca fue la mejor entendiendo las indirectas.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó un poco demasiado fuerte. Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano tratando de ahogar una carcajada. Umbridge se vio interrumpida de su explicación que de por sí nadie estaba escuchando realmente.

-Potter, cámbiate de lugar- ordenó la bruja.

Harry se levantó de su silla, tomó su varita y se acomodó en otra parte atrás de Seamus sin decir una palabra.

-Adiós- su amiga le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando sonó la campana Seamus se fue rápidamente al comedor. Hermione tomó a Harry de la muñeca sin preguntar y lo jaló por media escuela. Ron los siguió porque por supuesto, eran inseparables. Entraron a la biblioteca, prácticamente vacía a esa hora. Madam Pince les hizo un gesto para que pasaran y siguió con lo suyo. Harry temía aburrirse como una ostra entre tantos libros.

-¿Me vas a decir algo en privado?- preguntó sonriente.

Ron entendió la indirecta y se desapareció. Probablemente porque se sentía incómodo, siendo la tercera rueda y no podía esperar a salir de ahí. Hermione se sintió culpable, había estado en su lugar antes.

Sabía que él no haría nada que ella no quisiera, por más ganas que tuviera (sin tratar sonar presumida). Todo un caballero.

-Cierra los ojos- le pidió.

Se fijó en que es notablemente más alto que ella: no que tuviera que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarlo como en las películas, pero sí unos diez centímetros. Le había crecido mucho el pelo en el último par de meses y sus largas pestañas chocaban con los cristales de sus lentes redondos. Se veía muy lindo con los ojos cerrados esperando a que algo pasara, pensó que podría hacerle una broma.

-Ay- no sabía qué hacer. Las docenas de comedias románticas muggles que sus padres la obligaron a ver no servían de mucho en esos momentos.

Sacó el valor de quién sabe dónde. Puso sus manos en los hombros de él para apoyarse. Se acercó y mantuvo los ojos abiertos hasta el último milisegundo. Pegó su boca a la suya. Menos de un segundo, sus labios tronaron. Fue el beso más inocente y dulce del mundo.

Se pararon detrás de un estante disfrutando ese momento. Hermione vio un cuaderno color rojo bastante familiar. Lo tenía perdido desde una semana antes.

-¡Sí!- gritó feliz. Podría llevárselo a Snape en la siguiente hora libre.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- apareció Umbridge justo detrás de ellos.

-Sí, vinimos a estudiar y su chirriante saco rosa no deja concentrarnos, profesora- contestó Hermione, harta de tantos ataques.

-¡Promiscuos, desvergonzados! Seguro estaban por empezar a fajar justo ahora- gritó tan fuerte que se oyó hasta el comedor-. Vayan a saber desde cuando están aquí.

-Claro, en el lugar más callado del castillo. Si de verdad quisiéramos un rato de pasión iríamos a la torre de astronomía. Y llevaríamos condones de los que brillan en la oscuridad y te hacen cosquillas- Harry hizo una película clasificación C en su cabeza y Hermione sintió el calor subirle por la espalda a sus mejillas.

-No es que sea asunto suyo porque es en este momento recreo- levantó la cara, aunque por la altura la estaba viendo hacia abajo- pero vine a buscar mi cuaderno. Y Ron también estaba.

-¡Perfecto, trío!- levantó los brazos y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Se une a la orgía?- Harry levantó las cejas.

-Voy a hablar con tus padres- lo amenazó.

-Están muertos- contestó tranquilo-. Si es muy necesario, podemos arreglarle una cita para la otra vida.

-Bueno- Umbridge estaba poniéndose nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a que le contestaran-, debes tener algún tutor legal. Alguien que se haga responsable de ti.

-Claro, mis tíos. Pero no entienden muy bien eso de la magia y les da miedo viajar en tren- contestó con sarcasmo, pensando que el tren sería el menor de sus inconvenientes.

-Y tú, niña- miró a Hermione.

-Con gusto. Son dentistas- la maestra hizo una mueca al no conocer esa palabra- Tienen una agenda algo ocupada, pero pueden hacer un espacio y discutir sobre mi "Supera las expectativas" en el último examen en esta materia, el hecho de que ya terminé todo el material y que participo en clase-sonó la campana- Con permiso.

* * *

><p>Mi novio y yo (me encanta llamaro novio), pues nos pasó algo así. A ver si le hago otro de Diario de Vampiros.<p>

¡Felices tres meses, coso!


End file.
